Sob a Chuva
by Carola Weasley
Summary: Sinopse: Sob uma forte chuva, querendo acalmar os ânimos, e talvez, os hormônios, se não pelo menos os pensamentos... algo acontece... Sob a Chuva – Fic MiKa


**Sinopse:** Sob uma forte chuva, querendo acalmar os ânimos, e talvez, os hormônios, se não pelo menos os pensamentos... algo acontece... Sob a Chuva – Fic Mi/Ka

**SOB A CHUVA**

**- by Carola**

A chuva caia fina e molhava aquela face rosada. As pálpebras fechadas e as sobrancelhas franzidas faziam um grande contraste com o sorriso na face do cavaleiro. Um sorriso meio doce, porém carregado de malícia.

Com a chuva era impossível notar as lágrimas que corriam livremente pelo rosto do jovem de 20 anos. Apesar dela ser pouca, os cabelos loiros já estavam encharcados devido a quantidade de tempo que já se banhava na escada de sua casa.

Pensava que a chuva poderia esfriar sua cabeça, que tinha um pensamento fixo. Na realidade, queria que aquela água fraca que vinha dos céus, resfriasse seu corpo fervente. Por fim desistira. Percebera que nada poderia esfriar aquele calor induzido por uma suposta imaginação fértil. Talvez uma boa dose com aquele corpo frio quem sabe. Ah! Que imaginação...

Não agüentava mais aquela situação que foi cultivada por anos, mesmo com a maldita distância. Iria voltar para dentro e ter, se possível, uma noite sem sonhos.

Porém o destino não queria isso. Qual não foi o susto quando ao se virar dera de cara com um homem, com um semblante sério na sua frente:

- Milo! O que você faz nessa chuva? Quer pegar um resfriado seu grego maluco?

- Até parece que eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, vou pegar uma gripe por estar nessa garoa para esfriar as idéias – resmungou irritado.

- Ora... - começou Kamus, franzindo o cenho – Só estou preocupado com o meu amigo.

- Poupe-me da sua preocupação _amigável_. Não quero isso de você. Guarde isso para outro!

- Que estresse, Milo! Eu, todo preocupado, e você dando chiliques! – Kamus também se irritou – Mas se prefere não tê-la não a terá. Você sabe que há três casas acima da sua, estou lá esperando você se acalmar e se abrir comigo. – disse já calmo e controlado como sempre. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a subir os degraus com uma um tanto quanto chateado.

Milo percebeu a burrada que fez com o amigo e tentou reverter:

- Cuidado Kamus, a chuva está forte e você pode gripar...

- Preocupado Milo? – indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Imagine – disse de maneira irônica – Na verdade só estou tentando ser educado. Infelizmente acabei sendo parecido com você...

- É a convivência – e deu um sorriso belo tão raro – Mas um dia você aprende a se preocupar com que gosta de você! – E dito isso, subiu resmungando coisas em francês.

O grego apenas olhará a figura ruiva subir, estranhamente, feliz. Lembrou-se do sorriso sem motivo dele e sorriu também:

- Tão cativante... – e lembrou-se que o francês dava esses sorrisos apenas para ele – Tão exclusivo.

Continuará a observar o amigo até ele desaparecer em meio à chuva que ficava cada vez mais forte. Jamais pensaria que poderia amar aquele cubo de gelo do qual era tão amigo. Mas jamais pensou que pudesse ser correspondido. E, como todo clichê desse tipo, ele não se abria e nem contava seus sentimentos com o risco de perder aquela amizade de anos.

Sacudiu a cabeça e tomou consciência de que fora grosso com o Kamus.

- É Milo... Agora vai lá pedir desculpas!

Passou a mão pelo rosto encharcado. Riu amargurado ao notar duas coisas; uma que a chuva ficara forte e ele sequer notará! Outra que mesmo com aquele temporal, seu corpo estava mais quente que nunca.

Tentou mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos e foi durante todo o percurso ensaiando um discurso para pedir desculpas. Chegou sem perceber até a casa do aquariano. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, entrou na casa e logo viu Kamus sentado num confortável sofá branco.

Foi de maneira tranqüila que o outro se virou e o fitou:

- Não sei se você reparou, mas você está encharcado e molhando toda a minha casa. Não sei se você sabe, mas não serei eu que irei secar essa bagunça. Pode pegar um pano e limpar isso agora!

- Ora Kamus! Eu vim aqui para poder... ATCHIN! – espirrou. E logo fechou a cara ao ver um rosto vitorioso que dizia com todas as letras um: "Eu lhe avisei!".

- Cadê aquele discurso de "um cavaleiro de ouro não pega gripe com uma simples garoa"?

- Você é cego, frezzer com pernas? Aquilo já não é a muito uma simples garoa. É uma tempestade bem fria por sinal! – reclamou indignado.

Kamus se levantou e sumiu por uns instantes. Voltou com uma quantidade de toalhas entregou em mãos para Milo e sumiu novamente. Logo depois reapareceu com um chá que deu para escorpião. Sentou-se, pegou um livro e começou a ler. Ficou lendo por alguns minutos até abaixar o livro e lançar um olhar meio irritado.

- Sem querer me gabar, mas eu tenho um autocontrole exemplar, porém te ver, parado, molhando o chão da casa e com sintomas e de um começo de gripe, mais um chá fervente numa mão e toalhas na outra e não fazendo NADA é, um pouco, irritante.

Milo saíra do transe de observá-lo e dera um sorriso amarelo. Tomou o chá num só gole e se arrependeu amargamente, pois queimara sua boca. Olhou o seu estado e viu o quão encharcado estava. Tirou a blusa e a torceu molhando ainda mais o piso. De um modo canino chacoalhou os cabelos e molhou mais a casa. Kamus, que observava atentamente cada movimento do loiro, colocou o livro de lado e se levantou:

- Incrível. A sua capacidade mental é mínima! Para com isso que eu vou te secar – dizia de maneira lenta.

Foi também dessa maneira lenta e calma que pegou uma das toalhas e foi secando o cabelo de escorpião que, por sinal, não fazia nada além de respirar e observar.

Ao terminar de secar aqueles cabelos ondulados de Milo, Kamus pegou outra toalha seca e começou a enxugar o corpo moreno de sol. Fez isso até chegar no rosto do dele, sem resistir, encostou com a palma da mão.

- Está febril! – exclamou puxando o outro para o quarto e dizendo – Viu? Avisei que ficaria doente, mas não quis me ouvir...

Foi contando ao perceber que o grego parara e encarava o chão. Tentou puxá-lo, sem sucesso. Apenas com o olhar exigiu uma explicação.

- Eu não estou doente – disse seco.

- Como não? Você esta fervente! Ande logo, a chuva está forte e irá dormir aqui. – puxou Milo novamente dessa vez com mais sucesso.

- Já disse, eu tenho certeza que não estou passando mal.

Kamus o deitou na cama e sentou ao seu lado. Colocou novamente a mão no rosto do amigo e viu como o grego estava quente.

- Mas como tem tanta certeza, Milo? Eu não entendo...

- Simples. Eu estava na chuva para ver se esfriava a minha cabeça e meu corpo.

- Por que está assim então? – interrogou.

- Vim apenas lhe pedir desculpas pela grosseria, Kamus - e se levantou – Então, me desculpe. Já estou de saída.

- Não fuja, Milo. E olhe só essa chuva. Você não pode ir embora.

- Não só posso como devo.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- E nem tenho tal pretensão. Adeus – e saiu do quarto, e foi embora na chuva, agora fortíssima. Estava tão forte que era quase impossível ver a um palmo na frente do rosto.

Tirou os cabelos da face e quando fez menção de sair sentiu dois braços o envolvendo na cintura. Suspirou.

- Anda, Kamus. Para o nosso bem, me solte.

- Não sou egoísta demais. E para o MEU bem não irei te soltar. Não quero te perder.

- Você não pode me perder – sussurrou – Não pode. Não há como.

- Venha entre. Já lhe disse que está quente, não será esta chuva que irá te esfriar.

Fechou os olhos e reuniu toda a coragem possível. Virou-se de frente ao francês ficando com o corpo colado ao dele. Abraçou-o e antes de tomar-lhe os lábios disse:

- A chuva não isso, mas isso vai. – e o beijou.

Quando o fôlego acabou, Milo se virou para ir embora e pediu desculpas. Mas novamente foi impedido.

- Você me dá um beijo desses e vai embora? – Deu um puxão no grego que foi mais forte do que calculou e que fez os dois caírem no chão, com o Milo por cima.

Ficaram se fitando até que o loiro não resistiu e passou sua mão pelo corpo do outro:

- Tão quente.

- Frio é apenas o meu jeito de ser – respondeu.

- Você não é frio comigo – declarou.

- Porque eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Falaram aquilo tão rápido como se fosse tão obvio que não tiveram nenhuma reação inicial. Continuaram a se fitar e com as mãos descobrir o corpo do então futuro amante.

Sorriram então, mas não por muito tempo. Os lábios sedentos se encontraram, mais uma vez, e outra e mais outra, como que para compensar o tempo perdido.

Tanto tempo nutrindo um pelo outro um sentimento tão forte. Ficaram ali, realizando seus sonhos e desejos sendo apenas encobertos pela chuva que caía cada vez mais forte molhando aqueles corpos quentes.

**N/A: bem.. Não é a Carola aqui, é a Sini que está postando para ela!**

**Espero que gostem, para que a Ca non ficasse sem nada para comemorar, eu postei pra ela essa short que eu tenho dela no pc a séculos! É claro que eu pedi antes XD**

**Ainda bem que ela concordou! Beijos!**


End file.
